The Sound of Silence
by pottergrl15
Summary: Jason's sister Corina comes back to Corinth and meets everyone. They soon find out that she has been mute since birth, but one among them can hear her. When she feels like she's become a burden to her brother she leaves, can they get her back? Trailer up.
1. Trailer

Here's my second Young Hercules trailer, I'm going to try to get into a routine where I update each of the stories at least once a week. That way I can get them all done and move onto my HSM stories and also a Harry Potter story that I plan to write. There are two more YH trailers that I plan to post sometime this weekend and then I'm going to get right on writing.

**It's difficult being king**

_Flashes of Jason, crowned Prince of Corinth, doing various royal duties appear._

**A letter tells of someone's return…**

_Shows Jason sitting in his room at the Academy, reading a letter, a grin appearing on his face._

**Someone special…**

_Jason rushes out of the throne room and into a study where he is greeted by a young woman._

**His sister**

_Shows Jason hugging the young woman before leading her to the throne room where Hercules, Iaolus, and Lilith are waiting._

"Guys, this is my sister Corina of Corinth…"

**She is a princess…**

_Shows Corina dressed in royal garb eating dinner with her brother._

**But looks are deceiving…**

_Shows Hercules walking in on Corina practicing with a sword before ducking around the corner._

**She is a warrior as well**

_Corina fighting with her sword._

**Born without the gift of speech…**

_Flashes various clips of Jason talking to Corina as she shrugs and stares at him._

**She is mute**

_Shows Jason arguing with his sister as she opens her mouth to talk, no noise coming out._

**But her actions speak louder than words**

_Shows bullies following Corina as she walks away from Kora's_.

_Shows Jason, Hercules, and Iaolus fighting along side Corina, kicking bully butt._

**She has no voice…**

_Show's Corina quietly packing her bags, ignoring Jason as he tries to talk to her, unable to understand what she is doing._

**But he can hear her**

_Shows Hercules staring intently at Corina as she questions him with her eyes._

'Can you hear me?' a quiet voice whispered in his mind.

**When she is taken…**

_Shows soldiers from Sparta, Corinth's enemy, sneaking up behind Corina._

_Flash of Corina knocked unconscious._

_Shows Jason reading a letter, a grim expression on his face._

**What will they do?**

_Shows Jason, Hercules, Iaolus, and Lilith discussing and arguing._

_Shows Jason thinking sullenly._

**What will he do?**

_Shows Hercules sitting outside, staring at the moon._

_Shows Hercules arguing with Jason before they make up and run off._

_**The Sound of Silence**_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Jason sighed again as he began his long trek back to the Academy from Kora's. He'd left early from the small party that Hercules, Iolaus, and Lilith were having there…he just…wasn't up for it. He hadn't been up for much these last few days, and he knew why.

Break would be coming in a week…that meant that he, and most likely, Hercules, and Iolaus would head out for Corinth to check up on things. It wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to returning home for a few days and it wasn't even that he dreaded having to work the entire time as King…it was just…she wouldn't be there.

His break from the Academy fell on a different week then hers, every year he missed her by a few days. It wasn't fair! He barely got to spend any time with her as it was. He hadn't seen her in nearly a year, and the last time he had it was only for a few moments before she returned to her own school.

He kicked a rock by his foot as he continued walking. He kept thinking about how odd it was that two people living in the same palace never saw each other. But then he shook his head, that was the same as a few of the cadets at the Academy. You could share a room with a person and barely ever see them or speak to them. And the palace was huge compared to the small rooms of the Academy. You could probably fit hundreds of people in the palace and they'd never see the others.

He shook his head remembering how, when they had been younger, they had done everything together. She had only been a year younger than he was, but it never mattered. She always wanted to prove that she could do whatever it was that he could do. And she could too, some things she could even do better than he could!

Gods, he missed her. It truly wasn't fair that he saw so little of her. After spending so much time together as children, it seemed almost cruel to continue on like that. But what could he do? Nothing, she attended her school, he attended his. It wasn't like he could just go to her school, it was only for women, and he doubted that Ophistus would allow her to attend the Academy. He sighed again, those seemed to be the only options and neither would work.

Thinking that always got him down, as did this time of the school year. Hercules and Iolaus knew something was bothering him, but he never told them what. It was just too personal, and he didn't want to give Iolaus leverage to mock him for missing her. No, that wouldn't be good at all.

He paused before the large doors that led into the Academy. Most of the cadets were asleep by now, it was pretty late and they had training at dawn.

'Great,' he thought to himself, 'Cheiron's going to work us to death so we're too tired to do anything over break.'

He groaned, not to mention, Fiducius was probably going to give them all a huge exam before they left, so even if they somehow managed to scrape up energy to have fun…they'd still be worrying over whether or not they did well on the exam.

He shook his head; it wasn't like he was going to have much fun anyway. With that he opened the door and began navigating though the halls of the Academy. He had just entered the training room, a shorter way to reach the dorms, when he saw Fiducius walking towards him.

"Ahh, Jason, there you are," he said, reaching into his robes and pulling out sealed parchment, "This just arrived for you."

He handed the parchment over and continued on his way out of the room, leaving Jason to stare at the royal seal and wonder what on earth Ophistus could be writing to him about…he was going to see him in only a few days after all.

Deciding that he looked a fool just standing there staring at paper, he resumed his walk and finally made it to his room. He threw himself on his bed, getting comfortable as he broke the seal and unrolled the parchment.

He read only the first few lines before sitting bolt upright and quickly reading the rest. He looked up, eyes wide before re-reading the message once more. He dropped the paper into his lap and looked around the room…a huge grin growing on his face…

A/N – Short, again, I know. Chapters will get longer :)


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Iolaus groaned for what must have been the tenth time that afternoon as he and Hercules walked quickly behind Jason. They were supposed to wait that morning for horses at the Academy's stables, but for some reason unknown to the two, Jason had walked right on by determined to set out for Corinth. They hadn't stopped for anything, no rest, water, food…and it was really starting to take its toll on Iolaus. He had no idea why Jason was in such a rush. He'd been moping all week and Iolaus was almost positive it had something to do with going back to Corinth…but apparently he was wrong.

"Jason, can't we take a small break?" Iolaus whined dragging his feet as they passed the lake that signified that they were nearly ¾ of the way done with their journey.

"No!" Jason called over his shoulder as he kept up with his brisk walk.

"But I'm hungry!" Iolaus called back.

Hercules laughed at that, "You're always hungry Iolaus."

"Just eat while we walk!" Jason called back as Iolaus rolled his eyes. There was no point in eating while he walked, it just made his stomach upset.

"Why do we have to rush?" he asked.

He could hear Jason sigh before calling back his answer, "There's someone I want you to meet!"

Suddenly he felt a hand smack his back, he looked up to see Hercules grinning down at him, no sign at all that the demi-god was tired, "Come on Iolaus, we're almost there."

Iolaus rolled his eyes again, "You said that three miles ago…"

IOI

Orichius paused as he entered the throne room. He looked around noticing how quiet it was. Hercules and Iolaus were currently lounging around the room, Hercules fiddling with a small statue of an archer while Iolaus lay on his back on the small steps that led to the throne. He glanced over to see Jason sitting at his worktable, going over the numerous papers that had piled up during his time at school. He couldn't help but grin to himself, the boys had arrived nearly two days ago and there wasn't much to do. But still, he now had news that would be sure to brighten Jason's day.

He walked quietly over to the boy king, startling him slightly when he whispered something in his ear. Jason looked up at him, questioning him with his eyes. Orichius nodded, the grin growing on his face as he watched Jason grow one on his own.

Jason shot up from his seat, startling Hercules into dropping his statue, which effectively woke up Iolaus from his bored trance. They watched as Jason rushed out of the room, pausing only a moment before getting up and rushing after him. They ran past the doors of the throne room in time to see Jason hugging a beautiful woman, spinning her around before setting her on the ground and giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

They looked at each other before stepping closer to the odd couple, "Why didn't you tell us you found a wife?" Iolaus asked in his true blunt, straightforward way.

Hercules struggled to hold in his laughter at the truly disgusted look that the girl was displaying at the suggestion. Jason himself looked shocked as well. He looked at the woman before looking quickly away, now mirroring her disgusted look. "No, no, no, no!" he shouted, starting to laugh, "Guys, this isn't my wife, this is my sister Corina of Corinth."

'Such a stupid name,' the girl said, drawing Hercules attention to her. Now that he looked at her, he could see the family resemblance between her and Jason. They both had the same brown hair, though hers was a little more golden, and the same hazel blue eyes.

Jason turned to Corina, placing an arm around her shoulder; he led her closer towards his two friends. "Corina, this is Hercules…" She nodded slightly, taking the hand that Hercules offered her in greeting, "…and this is…"

"I am Iolaus…" Iolaus stated making a big show of bowing and kissing her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, your highness."

Corina pulled her hand back, staring at Iolaus oddly before looking to her brother. Hercules' eyebrows furrowed slightly as he watched what she did. She moved her hands around, pointing at Iolaus and making weird signs.

Jason watched her intently; he was a little rusty with his hand signals, having not seen his sister in a while. It seemed as if she were asking him if Iolaus was always like that. Yes, that's what she was signaling. He nodded, watching as she signed again, this time saying that she felt bad for him. He couldn't help but laugh at that, despite his sister's condition, she still maintained a great sense of humor.

Iolaus watched the small interaction between brother and sister, mistaking their communication for some sort of game. And, not one to be left out, Iolaus had to join the charades. "Oh, oh, my turn!" he shouted, before looking serious. "Ok…ok…" he held up four fingers, then one, then pointed to his ear…before doing some sort of crazy dance.

Corina raised an eyebrow as she stared at the odd little man before her. Jason stared also…for a minute...before pulling Iolaus away by the ear shaking his head. Corina felt a little bad, she never had a problem with people making fun of her, but Jason always did. He didn't even let the servants mock her hand signals. But still, just thinking of the crazy dance she'd just seen, Corina couldn't help but laugh along with Hercules.

Hercules watched her quietly laugh to herself over the events that had just occurred. Her shoulders shook slightly before she straightened up and shook her head, 'He's funny,' he heard her say as she started to walk in the direction that Jason had just gone in.

He couldn't help but agree, "Yeah, he is."

The girl stopped in her tracks, turning slightly to face him, 'What?'

Hercules smiled at her, "I agree, Iolaus is a goof."

She didn't smile…or laugh…or even agree with him. She just stood there, staring at him shocked. 'Can you hear me?' she asked…and it was then that he realized…her lips hadn't moved.

A/N – Next chappy should be about the history of Corina's condition.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Hercules didn't have much time to ponder what had just happened for Corina had grabbed his arm and half dragged him into the throne room where Jason and Iolaus were talking. She marched straight up to her brother and tugged on his clothing to get his attention.

Jason, knowing that no one else ever tugged his clothes, knew that it was Corina and turned right away. She rarely ever needed his attention, and when she did it was usually important. "What is it?" he asked, trying to look her over and make sure she was ok.

She made a whole bunch of signs before pointing to her head and then at Hercules. She stared at her brother as if she were expecting him to explain something to her. He stared at Corina for a moment, she had just said that Hercules could hear her…in his head…but how could that be? Only the…

His eyes widened as realization dawned on him, "Of course!" he shouted, startling everyone, even Corina, "Herc's part god!"

Corina stared at him a moment, disbelievingly. Jason nodded vigorously to assuage her doubt. She looked at Hercules, studying him, before turning back to Jason, a sad smile on her face.

"Uh…what's going on?" Hercules asked, not understanding what he had to do with all this.

"Guys…Corina's mute," he explained. But upon seeing their confused faces, decided to elaborate, "When she was born, she didn't cry or laugh or anything…well, she did, but we couldn't hear her. Our father went to Apollo's Oracle, in Delphi and asked what was wrong with her. The oracle told father that Corina was mute, that she couldn't talk at all."

"Wow…" Iolaus stated, "That's got to stink."

Hercules' attention was slowly drifting from what Jason was saying as his gaze landed more firmly on Corina who was looking away from him at Jason.

"He asked the Oracle," Jason continued, "What he could do to get her a voice, to appease the gods to return her voice. The oracle mentioned sacrificing a bull to Zeus, and when father did…nothing happened."

Corina frowned playfully and shook her head before shrugging, getting a small smile from Hercules as he watched her.

"But then a few years later, Father had invited Cheiron to the palace to talk about my starting school there. Corina came in and Cheiron could hear her as if she was talking out loud. But she wasn't."

"How's that possible?" Iolaus asked.

"Father went back to the Oracle and was told that his sacrifice allowed the gods…or any divine being, anything that possessed a divine characteristic could hear her. The centaurs, the nymphs, mermaids, they could all hear her. The gods could hear her. Hercules," Jason said, drawing Hercules' attention back to the matter at hand, "You're part god, you can hear her too!"

Hercules looked back from the grinning Jason to see Corina start to smile as well, he smiled too. "Well, then," he started smiling directly at Corina, "I'm honored."

Corina rolled her eyes and let out a silent laugh, sufficiently creeping out Iolaus. "So…uh…how do you communicate with her if you can't hear her Jason?" Iolaus asked, after noticing that Corina and Hercules were in their own little worlds as they stared at each other.

"Well, mother came up with a bunch of hand signs for Corina to use if she needed something," he explained, showing Iolaus some hand signs, "Over the years, they just grew into a sort of language of their own. I've gotten rusty, I haven't seen Corina in years, but I still remember most of the signs." He glanced at Corina who was leading Hercules to a window and pointing at some things in the market place. "I'm just glad I'll get to see her more now."

"What do you mean?" Iolaus asked.

He grinned happily before replying, "Corina's coming to the Academy."

A/N – Awww, brother and sister reunited :) Next Chapter should be about Jason and Corina bonding a little over dinner and Hercules discovering a secret of Corina's.


End file.
